Ultraman Belial
"Stand for all eternity in the gaze of your fallen people" —Ultraman Belial to Ultra Father after he removed the Plasma Spark. was a very powerful Ultra Warrior, until greed overcame him and he tried to steal the Plasma Spark. After his failure, he was corrupted by Reiblood and transformed into an Ultra Reionyx. His first assault against the Land of Light ended in failure and he was trapped by Ultraman King. He attacked a second time after being freed years later, but was eventually stopped by Ultraman Zero. He was revived as Kaiser Belial and led an empire of conquest against the universe, to which he was defeated by Zero again. He was revived once more and fought against Zero one last time, only to be defeated by his Zero's Shining Form. He presumably survived but has yet to attempt anything more. Kaiser Darkness Subtitle: History Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie The Beginning "Marie, watch as I' will become the Emperor of the Galaxy!" —Ultraman Belial to Marie In ancient times, Ultraman Belial was a great Ultra Warrior, and a comrade of Ultraman Ken. The two fought together in the great Ultra War against Alien Empera who impressed Belial with his power. Afterwards when Ken was elevated to the position of the Space Garrison's Supreme Commander and not him, Belial was consumed mentally by his hurt pride, and decided to siphon energy from the Plasma Spark to obtain more power. When he had the chance, he went to the Plasma Spark Tower, and was about to grab the Plasma Spark's core, but the light emanating from it was too strong for him to resist, he started screaming in agony and pain because of the light's power, the Space Garrison captured him, and he was exiled from the Land of Light, for such an act was against the planet's highest safety regulations, meaning that Belial had threatened the entire planet for his pride. He eventually landed on a planet similar to the moon, where Alien Reiblood appeared to him as an astral projection, Belial asked who he was and after proclaiming himself the one that ruled over the universe, the wicked creature forcibly merged with Belial. After the union was finished, and both became one, Belial had become pure evil, Reiblood gave him the Giga Battle Nizer, and with his army of 100 monsters attacked the Land of Light for revenge. All the while he was receiving orders from Reiblood to destroy the Ultras once and for all. Defeating Zoffy, and Mother of Ultra, after dueling with Father of Ultra and defeated him, Ultraman King appeared, making it clear that Belial dishonored the Land of Light, and sealed him away in the core of the newly formed space prison which became the moon of the Land of Light. Ultraman King then sealed the Giga Battle Nizer in the Valley of Flames. and for some twenty thousand years, the land of light was at peace. Battle in the Land of Light Many years later he was freed by an Alien Zarab who gave him back his Giga Battle Nizer in hopes of the two forming an alliance. Instead, Belial betrayed and killed Zarab and is attacked by Taro and a group of Ultra Warriors. Defeating all save Taro, the two fell towards the Land of Light. Standing up to reveal a defeated Taro, he began to attack the other Ultramen. While fighting and defeating almost all of the Ultra heroes, he went inside the Plasma Spark Tower, defeating the last wave of heroes and started to fight Father of Ultra. During the fight Father of Ultra was initially defeating Belial, but Belial attacked him with the Gig , Ultraman Ace and Ultraman 80.]]a Battle Nizer on the scar he gained when he fought with Alien Emperor, hurting him and defeated him, later Mother of Ultra attacked him but Belial withstood her attacks and violently defeated her as well. Belial was about to kill both Ken and Marie, but when he fired his beam, Ultraman Taro appeared and risked his life to save his parents. Belial didn't kill them, but he took away the Plasma Spark, leaving the Planet dark, and every Ultra being (but Ultraman, Ultra Seven and Mebius) were left helplessly frozen, with only a bit of light being saved by Taro. Belial then flew off to the Monster Graveyard. Battle at The Monster Graveyard Ultraman Belial arrived at the Monster Graveyard, where he used the Plasma Spark to revive his entire army of monsters (Alien Shaplay, Dorako, Bemstar, Salamandora, Black King, Mukadender, Frogos, Gromite, Angross, Zoa Muruchi, Eleking, Banpira, Gan-Q, Alien Metron, King Gesura, Twin Tail, Magular, Antlar, Alien Zetton, Narse, Alien Babalou, Alien Magma, Alien Nackle, Dada, Lunatyx, Jashrin, Nova, Doragoris, Alien Baltan, Gomess, King Silvergon, King Goldras, Roberuga II, Kelbeam, Ho, Pressure, Alien Reflect, Arigera, Birdon, Red King, Galberos, Arstron, King Pandon, Velokron, Sadola, Super Alien Hipporito, Telesdon, Vakishim, Alien Temperor, Gudon, Alien Valky, Fire Golza, Alien Guts, King Joe Black, Zetton, and Tyrant). However, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Rei and Mebius arrived at the scene. Belial was surprised to see the Ultra Brothers, but he was more surprised when he saw Rei. After Rei explained who he was, Belial told him that they were brothers, and they both should unite and rule the universe as they wish, but Rei denied his request, and Belial somewhat angry, released all his hundred monsters, and the Ultras started fighting against his army, while Belial was watching over the Plasma Spark. Eventually Belial attacked all the Ultras with an electric beam form his Giga Battle Nizer, weakening them. Belial turned to Rei and told him to unleash his true power, Belial gathered his dark reiyonix energy in his hand, and after slapping away Reimon, the young Reiyonix was consumed by the darkness of Reiblood, and entered Burst Mode changing Gomora as well. The Ultramen started to fight Gomora, but Gomora used the Super Oscillating Wave at Seven, weakening him a lot. At a certain point during the battle, ZAP SPACY arrives with Ultraman Dyna, and Belial starts to fight with Dyna. Belial fought Dyna, and eventually tossed him away, and ordered all monsters to attack. Belial shot a beam that would kill all of ZAP SPACY, angry that they had freed Rei from the darkness, Seven ran and gave his life to save the humans, and before he fell, he sent his Eye Slugger towards the planet where his son was training, and fell unconscious. The Last Hope The battle raged on, with the monsters almost winning, a strong Emerium Ray came from the sky, killing hordes of monsters, and a being surrounded by light grabbed Seven and carried him to a safe zone. Seven told him that he has all grown up, and apparently died. Responding to Belial's question, the Ultra, filled with anger at the death of his father, revealed himself to be Ultraman Zero and proceeded to finish of the remaining monsters easily. He started to fight Belial, disarming him and throwing away his Giga Battle Nizer, leaving Belial in a weakened state, and defeated him, throwing him to the lake of fire in the Graveyard. However, a earthquake occurred, and the souls of the monsters and Belial became one: Beryudora, a huge monster made of a fusion of all the monsters and Belial. Victory and Revival The Ultras started fighting him, and after Zero was chosen by the light and given him a new weapon, he went directly, supported by the Ultra Brothers, and slashed Belial with the Twin Zero Sword and defeated him. Belial declared he would return and Zero responded that he would be waiting. Belial vanished and the monster exploded, finishing Belial's reign of terror. Sometime later, on a huge rock located in an unknown region of space, Belial's corpse was seen, apparently dead, but his eye suddenly lit up with light, Belial was far from gone... Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial "''The universe shall be mine for now!" —Kaiser Belial In this film, Belial returned as his alias Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial, controlling a new army of robotic solders with his two new allies, Darkgone and Iaron. He conquered the world Esmeralda in another universe and injected Negative Reiblood energy into its protector, Mirror Knight. With the planet's massive supply of emeralds, which have the ability to be converted into raw energy, Belial planned to use them for his conquest of the universe, starting by destroying the Land of Light. Belial eventually clashes with Ultraman Zero and his then unnamed Ultimate Force Zero, he met his end after transforming into his Arch form only to be sealed by Ultimate Zero once and for all. Ultra Zero Fight Belial was sealed by the attack from Ultimate Zero, and for some time as Ultimate Force Zero mopped up the remains of his former empire. His spirit was cast into the Monster Graveyard and at some point in time he encountered and merged with the Armored Darkness armor gaining its power and was resurrected. He then gathered several powerful aliens, whose species were great rivals to his people and formed the Darkness Five for the sole purpose of destroying Ultimate Force Zero. When the leader, Amored Mephilas, fought Zero in the monster's graveyard, he was eventually beaten and called on him. Belial appeared fully armored but removed his helmet, to Zero's shock showing that he was still alive. Zero attacked Belial with his Ultra Lance but the strength of Armored Darkness was too much for him and Belial kicked him away. Belial landed near where Zero had crashed and proceeded to mock him just before he went into StrongCorona mode. Zero planted a punch straight into Belial's face but the dark Ultra withstood even that. The two battle as Pigmon and Alien Mephilas watched, showing that his strength rivaled even Zero's red form. Belial leapt up into the air and fired a powerful dark energy blast from his trident which Zero countered with his Garnet Buster. Belial again taunted Zero as he was forced to return to his normal form. Undeterred, Zero clad the Ultimate Aegis and went into Ultimate form as he charged Belial. Belial countered by throwing his trident, but Zero simply knocked it away. The two landed and Belial drew his sword and the two engaged in an epic sword battle that caused a vortex to form around them. Eventually Belial was outmatched and Zero plunged his sword into his chest. As his body shattered it was revealed how Belial had survived his last encounter with Zero, he informs him about destroys his seal and disguise himself as Kaiser Darkness title then he used Reionyx powers to possessing Zero's body taking it over. Zero was quickly overcome by the energies and flew of back to the main universe landing outside Might Anaheim base where Ultimate Force Zero and the Darkness Five still fought. Everyone paused their battle to look at the newcomer and Belial/Zero did nothing until Jean-nine called out Zero's name. It was then he let out an attack at the young robot but Jean-bot pushed him out of the way taking the attack and was left scattered on the ground. The attack continued onward to destroy the Ultimate Force's headquarters. As it fell Belial/Zero declared "I am Zero but not Zero, I am now Zero Darkness!" After taunting them and revealing to them his presence in Zero's body, Belial watch as Zero's remaining friends charged him but the evil Ultra performed a high spin like maneuver and knocked all three face first into the ground. After destroying Mirror Knight's mirror Belial found himself grabbed from behind. The mirror warrior spoke of how Zero once freed him from the darkness on the Mirror Planet and as his body began to radiate intense light his intentions were clear, purge Belial from Zero. However, the dark one would have none of that and fired another energy slash straight into Mirror Knight's face. As Glenfire caught the dying mirror warrior, Jean-nine attacked Belial. The young bot attempted to get through to him but it was all for not as Belial used the Dark Twin Shot and cut the young bot in half. Seeing that he was the only one of his friends left Glenfire roared with determination as his body was enveloped in a fiery aura, ready to face his last friend. However, all of Glenfire's punches are no effect on Zero Darkness. Instead, Zero Darkness manages to land a cross slash to the hero's back, killing him. Belial later contacts Zero. He then laughs at Zero for can't save his friends. Belial then leaves Zero, leaving Zero stand like a statue alone because his Color Timer stopped. Zero Darkness then invites the remaining Darkness Five's members and Tyrant to conquer the universe. When Zero Darkness and the others walks, Pigmon stand in front of them to stop them. However, Zero Darkness laughing, how a small creature could stop him. Zero Darkness then charges Dark Powers to his fist and ready to kill Pigmon. However, at last moment, Zero Darkness is stopped. Zero Darkness feels strange on inside his body. Belial's hand was grabbed by Zero to prevent Belial to kills Pigmon. No matter how hard Belial tried to release, he still grabbed by Zero. Zero then flies up with Belial to a sky, much to Belial's shocks. Belial even shocks seeing Zero transforming to Shining Ultraman Zero. When Belial tries to attack Zero, he blown off easily by Zero's new powers. Zero then use Shining Emerium Slash to greatly injure Belial. However, Belial's injuries faded and the two prepared to fight over possession of Zero's body and ultimately the fate of the universe. Unlike before, Belial was at a complete disadvantage. Zero then grew to massive heights and grabbed Belial who could only attempt to flee in vain. In the real world, Zero Darkness (Belial) began to have seizures as golden particles flew out his color timer. The dark ultra fell to his knees and in an explosion of golden light and Belial is defeated yet again. However that was not all that happened to the young Ultra, Zero took on Shining Form in real life and performed Shining Star Drive to revive his friends. Belial's specter was seemingly cast back into the afterlife. However, it was later revealed that the Shining Star Drive didn't just revive Ultimate Force Zero but Belial as well, who stood up in the same place Zero fought Gurashie Alien Bat. Belial then blaming Zero for bringing him to the past. With the Darkness Five with him, he declared he would surpass Zero's power and rule the universe. Ultraman Retsuden "Seriously......it would be nice IF THEY EXTEND THE RUNTIME IN THIS EPISODE!!!" '''-Ultraman Belial, after realizing their Episode is running out of time Belial and the other members of The Darkness Five will make an invasion (appearance actually) in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 100. He and the other members of the Darkness Five introduce the monsters who made up the body of Beryudora which was Beacon. However, Belial became angry because they only could only introduce thirteen out of the hundred monsters due to the time constraints of the show. In episode 103 he along with the Darkness Five tell there biographies about there species trying to invade earth including Tyrant's and Jathar's and at the same time take control of the episode using the monster Beacon and in the end Belial reminds them how they were defeated but, his mind was changed when Surai tried to attack him. He decided to explore something worth protection alongside with the Darkness Five. Trivia *Tyrant never appeared alongside Belial and the other four members of the Darkness Five in Ultraman Retsuden original till episode 103. *The reason why Belial and other four members of the Darkness Five 'invaded' Ultraman Retsuden Episode 100 because it was the 100th episode of Ultraman Retsuden and Zero was supposed to be in that episode. *During the Darkness Five biography special Belial still seems upset over the run-time of the 100th episode *At the end of the Darkness 5 biography Belial reminds them how their predecessors where all defeated and contemplates leaving the Darkness Five, but an attack from Surai makes him change his mind. He decides to explore something worth protection alongside with the Darkness Five. bandicam 2013-05-24 16-24-37-401.jpg|Belial takes over Ultraman Retsuden series bandicam 2013-05-24 16-24-51-649.jpg|Belial along with four member of the Darkness Five in Ultraman Retsuden UltramanBelial-Arch_zps40503b49.jpg|Arch Belial Ultraman belial by dragonslaye56-d4ea22t.png|Arc Belial Forms, Statistics and Powers As an Ultraman fused with a Reiblood, Belial is extremely powerful and manipulative. He is able to defeat an army of Ultras without much effort and only Ultraman King and Zero have been able to defeat him. Although Father of Ultra staggered Belial before he was hit in his wound. With the Giga Battle Nizer, he is able to control an army of monsters and channel his energy into attacks. Using Reiblood energy through his claws, Belial can inject this energy into lifeforms and make them into his servants. He is shown capable of monstrous transformations such as Beryudora and Arch Belial by absorbing monsters and mediums like the Emeralds of Esmeralda. Body features *'Eyes': Unlike other Ultras Belial has orange eyes. *'Sideburns': Due to being also as old as Father of Ultra, Belial had sideburns, they do not appear to still be present or they may not be as noticable after his change. *'Color Timer': Belial has a color timer like the other ultra, however his is now purple, most likely due to his Reionyx energies. *'Belial Claws': Belial finger tips have been replaced by extendable claws, he can use them to inject his Reionyx energy into others and gain control over them, which he first did to Rei, Mirror Knight and attempted to do to Ultraman Zero during their second battle. When extended his claws proved able to counter the Zero Sluggers and created shock waves of energy similar to them. His claws can also counter the average Ultra Beam. *'Ultra Armor': Belial's armor after his change became much stronger, now able to withstand the intense energies of the Plasma Spark where as before the artificial star burned him. Whether his is affected by cold weather or has a time limit in Earth like conditions is unknown. *'Scar': After Zero first defeated Belial, he was left with a scar over his right eye as a result of the Plasma Spark Slash. The scar remained until his resurrection. Forms - Reionyx= Reionyx Form Reionyx form Belial's half Reionyx form, after his merger with Alien Reiblood. In this form, Belial gained greater strength, that only Ultraman King could have stopped him in the past. Based on both movie appearances, Belial seems to be able to emit massive amounts of minus energy, causing monsters to become very violent and even leaves small amounts of said energy on his direct minions such as the Darklops. Belial was also armed with the Giga Battle Nizer, a very powerful Battle Nizer that can control a hundred monsters at once. The Giga Battle Nizer also provided most of Belial attacks, which are: *'Belial Shot': (ベリアルショット, Beriaru Shotto): An energy bullet. *'Belial Death Scythe:' (ベリアルデスサイズ, Beriaru Desu Saizu): A scythe blade-shaped beam. *'Belial Geno Thunder': (ベリアルジェノサンダー, Beriaru Jeno Sandā): A lightning bolt. *'Belial Whip': (ベリアルウィップ, Beriaru Wippu): An energy whip. *'Belial Black Hole Thunder': (ベリアルブラックホールサンダー, Beriaru Bur'akku Hōru Sandā): According to resources, the technique has Belial "inhale" enemies into the Giga Battle Nizer, empowering it enough to release multiple Geno Thunder attacks far and wide. This technique was not used in the movie. The weakness of the Giga Battle Nizer is that it can be controlled by a single Battle Nizer which in turn can take control the monsters. This is show when Rei used his Battle Nizer to paralyze Beryudora giving Zero an opening. Belial's Natural Techniques *'Deathcium Ray': A dark version of the Specium Ray used by crossing his arms in an +-shape, augmented with Reiyonix energy giving it the appearance of black and red electricity instead of the look of the normal beam. *'Kaiser Belial Claw': Using his claws, Belial can inject energy into a target known as a "Belial Virus," corrupting their mind and thus brainwashing the victim into turning into his servant. In a certain stageshow, this attack can also revert beings back to their previous evil forms. Seen used on Mirror Knight and Lidorias (stageshow). *'Reionyx Control': Due to being a fusion of Reiblood, the template for Reionyx and the Ultra itself, Belial can also control a nearby Reionyx with his Dark Reionyx energy. First used on Reimon to turn against his allies. *'Kaiser Belial Ripper': When his claws are extended, Kaiser Belial can create Red Crescent shaped Shockwaves that can increase physical attacks that involve his claws. Not seen in the movie. *'Dark Ultra Powers': Belial obviously has the powers of an Ultraman, (even if they were dark versions of conventional ones) however his are much stronger because of his age, experience and augmentation by Reionyx energies. **'Possession': For a while when Belial was a ghost he could posses other beings, perhaps due to his Reiyonix nature, like Alien Reiblood, he was able to posses Armored Darkness and later Ultraman Zero before he was thrown out by the young Ultra's new powers. *'Deflection(Name Unknown)':Using his hands, Belial can deflect ultra beams.In Ultraman Zero movie, Belial can even deflect Zero's Ultra Kick Tactics. Kaiser Belial Ultraman Belial came back as his alias Kaiser Belial. Kaiser Belial is now shown with a red blood cape and also has a scar made by Ultraman Zero. Although not truly a new form, Belial doesn't have the Giga Battle Nizer anymore and is now shown with new powerful techniques that don't use Giga Battle Nizer, instead he relies on his natural abilities. These moves are: *'Deathcium Ray': Seemingly a dark version of the Specium Ray used by crossing his arms in an +-shape, augmented with Reiyonix energies giving it the appearance of black and red electricity instead of the look of the normal beam. It was strong enough to overpower the Zero Twin Shot. *'Kaiser Belial Claw': Using his claws, Belial can inject energy into a target known as a "Belial Virus," corrupting their mind and thus brainwashing the victim into turning into his servant. *'Kaiser Belial Ripper': When his claws are extended, Kaiser Belial can create Red Crescent shaped Shockwaves that can increase physical attacks that involve his claws. Not seen in the movie. *'Emerald Absorbing (Unknown Name)'Belial can absorb emeralds to become Arch Belial. image Belial.dark.specium.png.jpg|Dark Specium Ray image dark.speci.png.jpg|Dark Specium Ray Belial_Claws.jpg|Kaiser Belial Claws imagedjjd.jpg|Belial Virus mageshsh.jpg|Belial Death scythe. imagedndnd.jpg|Belial Geno Thunder. Ultimate Zero got by Belial's trap.jpg|Possession Be.jpg|Deflection Zero Slugger Attack.jpg|Belial creating shock waves using the Kaiser Belial Claws. Belial 2993888.jpg|Beilal deflecting Zoffy's beam. - Beryudora= Beryudora Beryudora is the monstrous form of Ultraman Belial, gain when Belial fuse with the monster and controlled by Giga Battle Nizer. Although, Beryudora almost beat the Ultras, Rei use his Battle Nizer and success stun the monster from Beryudora. See a opening chance, Ultraman Zero use his twin sword and go to the Plasma Sparka and his sluggers merged and he use Plasma Spark slash, Ultraman use Ultra slash ray, and Ultraman Dyna use Solgent Ray, with Mebius use Mebium Dynamite, Ultraman Leo and Astra use their Double flasher, destroying the beast. However, Belial is not die, he would later come back as Kaiser Belial. Beryudora powers/abilities are: *Rain of Fire: The multiple monsters that make up Beryudora's body can fire powerful yellow lasers from their eyes. *Multiple Monster Powers: The monsters that make up Beryudora can each function individually and use their powers. Beryudora Rain of Fire.png|Rain of Fire - Arch= Arch Belial Arch Belial (アークベリアル - Āku Beriaru) is a monstrous form that Ultraman Belial takes in his battle against Ultraman Zero. *Subtitle: Great Galactic Emperor (超銀河大帝 - Chō Gigna Taitei) History Unwilling to lose to Ultraman Zero again. Ultraman Belial fled to absorb the mass quantities of emeralds he had harvested from Esmeralda (as well as possibly the rest of the universe,) converting it into pure raw energy as a last ditch effort to kill Ultraman Zero and his friends. With his new more massive body, Arch Belial tried to crush Ultraman Zero in his hand while shrugging off Mirror Knight and Jean-bot with ease. Fortunately, Glenfire reappeared and rescued Ultraman Zero from Arch Belial's grasp, while bringing with him fleets of ships from planets that Belial's forces had ravaged before. Arch Belial however refused to let Zero and his Friends win and so attempted to destroy Esmeralda with his Arc Deathcium Beam, forcing the team to create a massive shield to stop the beam from destroying the planet, which successfully managed to exhaust Ultraman Zero to the point of death. However with the hopes of everyone whom was battling against Belial's forces praying for Zero's success, Zero was revived by Ultraman Noa and thus empowered into become Ultimate Zero. Arch Belial was no match for Ultimate Zero's near-omnipotent power and was defeated by Zero's "Final Ultimate Zero" attack impaling him through the chest breaks his color timer and sealed, trapping the crystal for good. Powers and Abilities *'Arc Deathcium Ray': Arch Belial can fire a more powerful version of his Deathcium Ray from his mouth, it is powerful enough to destroy an entire planet. *'Power Draining': When Belial hold an opponentin his hand, he can pull his victim hardly and draining all the powers. *'Arc Death Claw': Belial used his Claw when in close combat. Arch Belial Arc Deathcium Ray.png|Arc Deathcium Ray Arch Belial Power Draining.png|Power Draining Arch Belial Arc Death Claw.png|Arc Death Claw Trivia *Arch Belial's original name was originally going to be called "Tyrant Belial." *Originally, Arch Belial's design was intended to be more humanoid, or even robotic. However it was ultimately stuck with a monster design. Ironically, Arch Belial's costume was rather hard to maintain and was incredibly fragile during filming due to the costume being created behind schedule. *Arc Belial seem to be based off of Lucifer, a scraped monster form of Dark Zagi. *Arch Belial's appearance is similar to Spacegodzilla. - Kaiser Darkness= Kaiser Darkness Belial Belial's armored form that appears in Ultra Zero Fight. Merging with the suit and Belial was brought back after sealed at the hands of Ultraman Zero. At first Zero believed that Belial was simply wearing the suit of armor but it was eventually revealed when Belial destroys the seal then used new Reionyx powers to possess the Armor Darkness' armor. Powers/Abilities Special Moves *'Rezolium Ray': Belial's trident can fire a very powerful red and black beam of energy from it, similar to that of Alien Emperor's Dark Beam. **'Giga Rezolium Ray': Belial capable to shoot powerful version of Rezolium Ray it able to kill most beings in one hit. It's head is a ball of dark energy fired with dark bolts of electricity. It is seemingly equal in power to Zero's Garnet Buster. Physical Techiques *'Armored Darkness Powers': Belial most likely posses all the powers of the Armored Darkness suit of armor *'Possession': After he destroys the seal, Belial used Reionyx powers to possess the Darkness armor, or by entering their body directly. *'Darkness Trident': Belial is equipped with a 3-pronged, it in theory posses the same abilities as it would with Armored Darkness. After acquiring it Belial could charge it with powerful bolts of electricity to make his blows more deadly as they shocked his opponents. *'Darkness Broad': Armored Darkness Broad, it shown capable of matching Ultimate Zero's sword *'Armor': Because of his strong Armor, Belial is resistant to many basic physical and projectile attacks. He withstood a punch to the face from StrongCorona mode Zero with little trouble. *'Strength': With little trouble Kaiser Belial was able to not only match StrongCorona mode Zero's strength but also over power him. *'Flight': Unlike the original Armored Darkness, Belial is able to fly freely about thanks to his own innate Ultra powers. Giga Rezolium Ray.jpg|Giga Rezolium Ray Trivia *Belial is the fifth to use the power Armored Darkness. But he is the 3rd to keep the armor under his control. The first to were Alien Empera and Alien Reiblood. He is also the first Ultra to control it (he wore the armor after Ultraman Hikari and Ultraseven, who both fell under it control) *The difference in Belial's voice is said to be because of his status as a ghost. At the end of Ultra Zero Fight Two, when he was revived his voice began to return to previous tone. - Zero Darkness= Zero Darkness is the form of Belial in Zero's body. This considered as Belial's strongest form. Since, it a fusion of Belial himself and his main rival (Ultraman Zero). Powers/Abilities Special Moves *'Deathcium Shot': Zero Darkness with a flick of his hand created a crescent shaped burst of energy that not only took down Jean-bot in one hit but destroyed Ultimate Force Zero's base. He does this technique the corrupted Ultra Brace shines dark energy for a moment implying it may be the source of the attack. *'Dark Light Bullets': an unnamed technique that was first used to destroy Mirror Knight's mirror illusions. *'Dark Zero Twin Shoot't: Belial used a purple version of Zero's Twin Shot to cut Jean-nine is half. *'Dark Zero Ripper': an unnamed technique that was used on Glen Fire, it used the Dark Zero Sluggers. How he did this was by slashing the the opponent with a blink of an eye which also tearing their flesh. *'Dark Zero Wide Shot': It is assumed that Belial also possessed Zero's wide shot it would be a purple version of Zero's Wide Shot. Physical Techiques *'Dark Ultra Powers': Zero Darkness displayed frightening dark Ultra powers such as when he took out Jean-bot and Might Anaheim base in one attack. He clearly possesses all of Zero's natural gifts but they have been augmented by Belial's dark Reiyonix/Specium energies. *'Dark High Spin': Like the original Ultraman, Zero Darkness can spin his body at high speeds, he did this to counter Jean-Nine, Glenfire and Mirror Knight knocking them before they could react. *'Dark Zero Slugger': While he possessed Zero body, Belial had control over the Zero Sluggers. Instead of their green aura they glowed purple *'Dark Ultra Brace': Belial had a dark version of the Ultra Brace that glowed every time he used his energy slash attack. It is unknown if he can use it to take on Zero's other forms. *'Other powers of Zero': After Belial possessed Zero's body, it is assumed that he possessed all the powers of Ultraman Zero but obviously in dark forms. Zero Dark use the same attack to Mirror Knight.jpg|Deathcium Shot Zero Darkness use Dark Twin Shot to Jean-nine.jpg|Dark Zero Twin Shoot While killing Pigmon....jpg|Dark Energy Burst Dmsmimage.jpg|Dark Light Bullet Glenfire's body from back injuried.jpg|Impact of the Dark Zero Ripper Trivia *Belial's possession of Zero was theorized to be possible because of the nature of ultras. The Ultra Armor (mainly refers to the skin but also include the inner body of an ultra) holds their inner light essence which weakens in Earth like environments. Since Belial was destroyed his real body was gone and used Armored Darkness in place of his Ultra Armor, even changing the head, until he forcibly transferred it into Zero's body. *When Zero expelled Belial from his body, he was simply a spectral mass of dark energy that formed his upper body, showing that he was only a ghost possessing first Armored Darkness and then Zero. }} Toys/Merchandise Ultraman Belial/Merchandise Trivia *Belial is named after one of the four princes of Hell. *The name Belial is also a synonym used for Satan, which means corrupted gain. *Belial shares a few similarities with Dark Zagi, both are extremely powerful beings, have had their own servants, and both have ultimate forms that bear a resemblance to kaiju. *Belial's design motive is that of a shark while his body coloring is inspired by lava. *Belial is the first and so far the only evil Ultra to originate from the Land of Light in the Showa universe. *Kaizer, which mean Emperor, is from the original Latin pronunciation of Ceaser. (Sea-Sar being the English pronunciation) *Two of Belial's Forms can be considered the largest and most powerful kaiju since most kaiju are the same size as the Ultras while his forms are big enough to hold Ultras in his hands. *Ultraman Belial is also a Reionyx, since he is a fusion between Alien Reiblood and himself. This has been stated by himself when he called Rei his 'brother'. *Belial is the fourth Ultra that fused with another Ultra. He is also the first Evil Ultra to fuse with another Ultra. *Unlike other Ultra's when Belial speaks his mouth opens, it is not very wide and easily missed. This has happens less often than before. *Currently, Belial is the Dark Ultra that holds the record of dark Ultra with most forms, at seven. *So far, Belial is the only Dark Ultra to be resurrected. *Belial is one of the only Ultras that can change themself into a kaiju (the other is Kamila). *Belial is one of the few Ultras that breaks the fourth wall and communicates with viewers. *In one of the more recent stage shows, Belial joined forces with Alien Empera and Juda *Belial is one of the few Ultras to not confirmed to have fought in the Dark Spark War. Quotes * "Im Back!" -Belial to the residents of the Land of Light- * "Revive! Monsters!" -Belial reviving monsters at the Monster Graveyard- * "Amusing." -Belial defeating Father of Ultra and Ultraman Taro- Gallery Ultraman Belial/Gallery Merchandise Action Figures Category:Ultras Category:Beryudora's Face Category:Videogame characters Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Reionyx Category:Fusions Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Non human Ultras Category:Monster Buster Kaiju